Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique relating to a fluid container that is detachably mountable to a fluid consuming device.
Description of the Related Art
A previously known technique for supplying a fluid to a printer as a fluid consuming device is using a fluid container including a fluid container body configured to contain a fluid and a casing configured to place the fluid container body therein (for example, Patent Literature 1: International Patent Publication WO 2004/037541, Patent Literature 2: JP 2009-279876A and Patent Literature 3: JP 2011-235652A). In the disclosure of Patent Literature 1, a fluid container body is placed in a casing configured to be drawable from the printer. In the disclosures of Patent Literatures 2 and 3, a fluid container body is placed in a casing configured to surround and cover the entire fluid container body. A fluid container including the fluid container body and the casing is detachably connected with the fluid consuming device.
A known structure of the fluid container includes a fluid container body, a fluid supply port mounted to a sealed section (sealing polymer section) of the fluid container body and a storage unit provided in a support member (attachment member, adapter) separately provided from the fluid container body (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). A fluid contained in the fluid container body is supplied to the printer (fluid consuming device).